Little White Wolf
by Teardrops.Of.Sorrow
Summary: After Jacob starts ignoring Bella, she hasn't been the same. She finds out a big secret and runs away thinking no will care. She meets two people who become her family and when she returns to Forks she plans for quick stop and leave but will be only a quick stop? Drama action romance surprises and more sucky summary good story give it chance


Little White Wolf

Hi this my first Twilight fanfiction! Okay here is the summary:

Set during New moon when Jacob is ignoring Bella.

Bella started noticing the changes fast like how body heat was really hot, or how she would tremble when she's angry, or when she found out that her mom isnt really her mom.

Her real parents both have quielete blood in their family tree. Bella finally has something that pushes her over the limit and Bella runs off into the forest as a wolf. She later meets two twin werewolves named Adrian and Luna; who are apparently Bella siblings. They come back to Forks to get some stuff and stay for while before they move again. While they are they're they encounter the La Push boys...

Chap 1

"Pick up the stupid phone Jake!" I yelled into the phone then slammed it shut and accidentally broke it. I started yelling curses which isn't like me but my life changed. I found out Renee isnt my actual parent! My real mom has quilete blood in her family tree and I want to find her. I wanted to get Jake to help but he is ignoring me for 2 weeks!

Also if I get angry I start trembling and my body heat has gone up higher than normal and I was stronger and more agile.

I decided I would go over to his house and Billy would have to let me in.

I threw on a grey hoodie and some jeans with white flip flops.

I put on some light make up cause I looked horrible. I was about to take my car but decided against it and run instead? Isn't that weird? But I still managed to trip but I was only slightly tired. I knocked on the door and as soon as it opened I let myself in ran to Jakes run open the door and I saw Jake sleeping? He was even drooling a little bit haha. But then I remembered what he did and slapped him hard on his face. He instantly woke up pinned me to the ground. I yelled" GET OFF NOW!" and Jake immediately got off and offered me and hand up I took his hand got up glared at him. He looked around sheepishly then was about to spill everything when the gang Jake had warned me about "Sams pack" calling his name. My eyes widened in realization and realized he was spending all this time with them. I looked at Jacob with hurt in my eyes, I snarled at him and ran out.

Tears sprung from my eyes, how could he, he said he would never leave me and he did for them!

Then I felt an immense pain as if my bones were being crushed. I let out and earpiercing scream that I was sure every person on the reserve heard me. I ran up to a pond and saw my reflection I was a...wolf! I remembered the story Jake would told me and I realized I was a werewolf and so were

Sams pack and Jacob just turned and I felt guilty. But knew Jacob would probably still be angry at me and my dad might be freaked out so I ran. Before I left though I still wanted to see Jake so I ran through the forest surrounding the place and I got in a spot where I could see Jake and the pack. He looked guilty and sad and panicked?

Why would he be panicked? I accidentally let out a small whimper and one of pack members I pretty sure his name was Paul turned over to look at me and as soon as I saw his eyes it was if the world stopped. Deep dark chocolate eyes that looked into my soul, it was like I was made for him and he was all I cared about. I shook my head and ran away as fast I could. I could hear wolf howl one that sounded full of pain and despair.

I recognized it as Paul and almost ran right back but I knew I had to keep going get more answers.

Two months later I found out that Paul had imprinted on me and I had imprinted on him, also the pain I kept feeling was being away from Paul, how to phase and to make sure I hav extra clothes; all this thanks to google and embarrassment. I knew more about werewolves and currently I was pretty sure I was in New York but in the forests. I was wearing a red long sleeve with my grey hoodie and some leggings.

My pale skin had a light tan and my eyes had a dark purple hue to them, and I now had . My wolf now had ears and paws tinted gold. I had managed to salvage my hoodie when I first phased but I had to go through people's homes for clothes and food in wolf form. I didn't want to steal but I had to do it. People would think a wild wolf went through their home.

I also had a small backpack for my stuff and when I phased I would carry it in my mouth. I heard growling and quickly slid off my slid off my clothes and stuffed then in my bag and phased. I went deeper into the forest and I saw a two wolves a pure black wolf with ears tinted white and ocean blue same as the paws and a slight limp. The other wolf who was bigger than the other wolf was pure black except for the ears were tinted white as well as the paws. The small wolf whimpered and then collapsed, the bigger wolf immediately ran over and gave a long lick to the others face. All of sudden I heard voices that weren't mine in my head, one of them was female and the other was male, the female kept would whimper a little bit and the male would say it will be alright over and over again. I realized that these were probably werewolves and their thoughts appeared into my head. I thought back to them 'Hello? Are you okay my name is Bella.' and came into the clearing where they were. The male wolf growled and stood in protective stance next to the female. ' who are you phase back!' he barked back to me(pun not intended). I nodded went behind some trees changed and walked back and saw a boy with pitch black hair with white streaks and russet colored skin with dark green eyes which was strange since most werewolves had brown eyes, tall and muscled. He had a cut on his bicep and chest that seemed to be healing slowly, a scar on his stomach that was 1ft long.. He was wearing jean cutoffs and tatoo of sun with a lunar crescent with fire on his right wrist.

The girl had pitch black hair as well with white and blue streaks tan skin lighter than the boy, dark navy blue eyes, she was lean and had a scar across her right eye but her covered most of that side of her face also a fresh scar was on her neck that reached her collar bone and a broken foot. She had a black hoodie with sliver short shorts and surprisingly black eyeliner, also the same tattoo as her brother except there was water instead of fire. She was leaning on her brother obviously trying to ignore the pain. " Im Bella Swan daughter of Charlie Swan and unknown. I'm from Forks and I ran away so I could sort this out what about you?" I asked. They seemed shocked but the bot reacted first" I'm Adrian and this is my younger by 2min twin. Our mother was killed by some bloody leeches!" he had a British accent and appeared to be mad. " The girl spoke up and said" Ello! I'm Lunä and as my twit I mean twin told you we ran away because our mother was murdered. Bella I know who your mother is! Her name is Annabelle Nitë and she is our mother as well! And your father is our father as well! We are your bloody siblings!" Luna said. I stood there shocked I had a brother and sister! " what?" was all I could whisper. They explained to me that my mother was a werewolf and didn't want a strange life for so she left me with my father and Renee forced him to let her be my mother of course she was a friend that had a crush on dad and hated mom. She had no clue about anything supernatural and wanted dad to be hers till she ended up divorcing him when I was young. Apparently mum died when I was 7 and my siblings were 5. Mum told them before she died to find me and she would see them again. So as they were being switched from orphanage to orphanage in England they searched for me till when they were 12 and ran away. They hadnt stopped searching and now they had found me after 8 long years. All of sudden the wind picked up the sky darkened then a lightning struck and an angel appeared before us. She had light copper colored wings olive skin black long hair with streaks gold in her hair and warm violet eyes. "Mum?!" Adrian and Luna shouted. She nodded and spoke in ghostly voice" hello Bella I hope you for give for what I've done to you and that hopefully this gift that has been passed down from generations well help you my children." then she left! Luna screamed mothers name over and over again until she collapsed. Adrian and I helped her up and we went to a cave I had been sleeping in and we all went to bed processing our information.

6months later

'Bella! Ace! there is a bloody leech!'-Luna

'WHERE!? are you okay?' Me and Adrian thought back. Right now

we were in canada we were going to Forks to grab some stuff and then head back to London yeah we were in London for 3months so we were gonna head back soon. I had a light british accent now thanks to my family.

'Im near Seattle! Hurry!'-Luna

My brother and I who I called Ace began running we weren't werewolves or shape shifters we were rare mystical being called Elementi. They were people who were able to shift into wolves, control light or darkness, and control an element. I could control light and wind, Ace could control light and fire, and Lunä could control darkness and water. When we got to where Lunä was I was shocked. I saw my sister in wolf form with a dark shadow and her fur soaked with water, her scar was pale pink across her glaring eyes, and she was baring her teeth. She looked scary! I looked and saw she was snarling at...Paul.

Bloody crumpets!

_What did u think? First twilight fanfic _

_Please review and tell me wat u think_

_Goodbye chaps!_


End file.
